


Ingenious, These Muggles

by Raven_Knight



Series: 2018 Autumn OTP Challenge - Multifandom [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arthur loves Muggles, Bantering, F/M, Gen, Hogwarts students - Freeform, Muggle Studies, Thinks they're fascinating, Though she's not a Weasley yet since this is set during their Hogwarts Days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 14:30:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16042373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Knight/pseuds/Raven_Knight
Summary: Arthur Weasley shows off his item he's to discuss for his Muggle Studies class. Not everyone is as excited as he is about it.





	Ingenious, These Muggles

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. This piece, archived at Archive of Our Own (Ao3), is purely a non-commercial work of fiction from which I am not profiting in any way. This work may not be reproduced, archived, or redistributed by any means and/or in any format without prior written permission from me. Permission may be obtained by contacting me at r4v3n.kn1ght@gmail.com. 
> 
> This series of oneshots belong to the 2018 Autumn OTP Challenge, though I have done away with the OTP part of it and focus instead on either romantic ships I ship or platonic relationships that fit the prompt given. This oneshot is in response to prompt #3: Umbrella. ~ RK

**Ingenious, These Muggles**  
**By  
** **Raven Knight**

 

Arthur Weasley bounded into the Gryffindor Common Room, stopped in front of the teenaged girl sitting in the plush wingback chair, and exaggeratedly posed like the old portrait in the Hogwarts Halls of a foppish man with an equally foppish cane.

“What is that and where did you get it?” she asked.

“I managed to go into London this summer—” he started to say prepared to deliver his tale dramatically but excitedly.

“Everyone goes to London in the summer, Arthur. We all have to get our term supplies.”

Arthur paused to acknowledge her sentence before continuing on with his story, determined not to be side-tracked. “I managed to go into London this summer, on a rainy day, and realized while I was walking that I was the one of the only people out who was getting wet in that rain!” Acting out his encounter, he approached another seated Gryffindor. “So! I went up to a friendly-looking woman – a Muggle, Molly! A real Muggle! – and asked her where I could find the portable cloth tree she had!”

Someone snickered from the back of the Common Room. “Right,” Molly drawled.

Arthur took her verbal response as permission to continue his story despite being fully engrossed in her knitting. “She said I could get one anywhere then she walked on by!” He leaped back to land directly in front of Molly. “She lied, you know. It took me four shops before I could find one.”

“Well, that makes sense,” she said, letting her knitting flop onto her lap as she looked at Arthur like he was the dumbest person she’d ever spoken to. “You can’t expect to find a racing broom in Flourish and Blotts, now, can you?”

He pointed at Molly. “Too right you are!” He lifted the foppish-looking cane and twirled it flashily. “Turns out this Muggle contraption is actually called an umbrella!” He stepped back and transformed the cane into his aforementioned portable cloth tree. He held it high above his head so everyone could see it, smiling as more of his Housemates started to pay attention to his dramatic explanation. The umbrella looked nothing like a tree in its unfurled and frilly state. It looked absurd in the hands of the proudly smiling Arthur Weasley. “It is used for keeping yourself – your head, anyway, at least – dry when it rains.”

“Drying charms handle that, though!” someone shouted from the back of the Common Room.

“Ah, yes!” shouted Arthur so everyone could hear him. “But you have to get wet first to have to use a drying charm! Umbrellas take the step of getting wet in the first place right out!”

Molly stared at him as he extolled the virtues of this Muggle object. She resumed her knitting when he stopped, thoroughly unimpressed and unmoved by the thing’s usefulness.

Arthur flung himself onto the arm of her chair and held the still-opened umbrella over her head. “Umbrellas are also helpful to provide shade on sunny days.”

“So do hats,” she snapped, her knitting needles clicking together in her increasing annoyance.

“Ah, but umbrellas don’t ruin your pretty hair, do they?”

Molly stared him down, still knitting without even looking at what she was doing. “I don’t have to hold my hat the whole time.”

Arthur stared back, unwilling to admit defeat. He had no argument, however, and he clicked his tongue in acknowledgment. “Right. Point against the umbrella there.” Before Molly could even smile, he shouted, “But! A simple Wingardium Leviosa would solve that problem!”

She rolled her eyes. “Go away, Arthur.”

He turned the umbrella back into a cane and used it to keep himself from falling off the arm of the chair. “I’ll convince you one day that Muggle inventions are ingenious, Molly! One day! See if I do!”

That day never came.

Arthur Weasley may not have convinced Molly that Muggle inventions were ingenious but eventually he did convince her that he would make a good husband. And if, on one Christmas morning, Rubeus Hagrid wondered who gave him a frilly, pink umbrella wrapped in brown paper…well, he considered it a mysterious kindness and found a creative use for such a strange object, even if the idea only came to him on a particularly rainy day the following spring.

**Author's Note:**

> That I even wrote this little fic is a surprise to me. I don't much care for Molly Weasley at all, but as soon as I saw this prompt, I knew it had to be Muggle-enthusiast!Arthur Weasley geeking out about Umbrellas. And who better to be unimpressed by it and his antics than Molly herself? I hope you enjoyed reading this one! ~ RK


End file.
